You Are My Light In The Darkness
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Fluttershy gets kidnapped and forced to work for an evil, crazy doctor, so has a strange obsession with her. However, against all odds, she finds love through the chaos through a mysterious stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy eyes slowly opened as she slowly gained conscious. The Pegasus felt a sharp pain shudder through her body as she tried to move, not that she could anyway. Her muzzle was shut tight with some sort of leather strap, her delicate wings were tightly tied down to the point where if the rope tying them down were pulled any tighter, they would snap, and her legs were chained down. Where was she? She couldn't really tell. The only thing in the room was a tiny, slightly lit candle stick on top of a wooden table, which seemed to be covered with what looked like blood. The room she was in smelled awful. It smelled like moldy cheese combined with the heavy scent of blood.

The young mare felt sick to her stomach and feared that she might throw up in her mouth at the smell. She hoped to Celestia that this was some sort of prank one of her friends were pulling on her, but even if it was, this was one sick joke. She highly doubted any of her friends would go this far just to give her a good scare, except Discord. However, even he knew how far he should and shouldn't go. Fluttershy tried to act calm, but couldn't. Being in a dark room tied up without a clue where she was and what was going to happen next, didn't help her stay calm.

After an hour of staying in the same spot, the mare's legs felt as if they were to give out. Before they could, the mare heard the sound of a door opening and slamming somewhere far off in the room, followed by the sounds of hooves, what sound like something heavy rolling, and what looked like a lantern coming her way. Afraid, the Pegasus closed her eyes and tried to go to her happy place.

"You may open your eyes now. I'm not going to hurt you." said a female voice reassuringly.

Opening her eyes slowly, Fluttershy would have gasped in horror. The pony in front of her looked terrible. The pale mint-green pony had long purplish scars tracing from underneath the eye patch she was wearing and another from the bottom part to the back. Her whole body was covered in purple and black bruises and a healing cut under the one eye. Fluttershy could see and it looked like it had once been a very deep cut too. She wondered if this was going to happen to her too.

"I look terrible don't I? Don't worry about this happening to you. As long as you do what you're told and are useful with those wings of yours, then you'll be fine." The unicorn set the lantern down near the shaking mare. "Hold still now."

The unicorn then proceeded to slowly and carefully take off the straps on her wings. The Pegasus tried to spread her wings, but felt nothing but pain. Whoever had tied her wings either _really_ didn't want her to escape or had no clue how tight they should have tied it.

"Try not to move your wings." mumbled the mare as she removed her muzzle strap. "You also shouldn't talk for a while."

"Why…" She suddenly felt why. Her throat hurt as if something large had been shoved down her throat.

"I should probably introduce myself." The unicorn said as she took out a key and a chain with a choker on the end. "I'm Angel Dust and I already know who you are. You're Fluttershy."

Futtershy started to open her mouth, but just nodded. How did this mare know her name?

"I bet you're wondering how I know your name, right? Well let's just say that the person who wanted you here knows a lot about you." Angel said placing the metal choker around her neck and replacing the metal anklets that held her to the ground with the ones attached to the choker. "Every night and day…'Fluttershy did this. Fluttershy is so wonderful and gorgeous! Fluttershy is so sweet and kind to others!' I would say I'm glad he doesn't have to use me anymore, but now that you're here…"

Angel had a guilty look on her face as she magically picked up the chain connected to Fluttershy. Fluttershy couldn't help but to feel a little bad for her. She would have said something to her, but she wouldn't be able to use it. Angel tugged on the chain. "Come on, Fluttershy. We have to go…and please, don't try any form of escaping. You'll get shocked."

Fluttershy nodded and followed behind the pony with the lantern lighting the way. The hallway was more worse than the room she was in. Each room had a huge wooden door that had blood (some fresh and some old and dry) coming from underneath. The hall reeked of blood, mold, and even death. Occasional screams could be heard coming from all over the places as well as sobbing and machinery that sounded like chainsaws.

'What is this place?' Fluttershy wondered, terrified.

Suddenly a pony covered in blood, freshly done cuts, and her intestines hanging from her insides emerged from one of the rooms and tackled the yellow Pegasus. "HELP! HELP! HEEEEEEELP, MEEEEEE!"

Fluttershy didn't move a muscle, too horrified for words as her blood dripped down on her. "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS HELL! RUN! RUN OR THEY'LL…"

Suddenly her neck snapped sharply causing her body to land on top of her. The yellow Pegasus then fainted.

An hour later, the young Pegasus woke up. Her wings weren't hurting as badly and as for the room she was in…well, it was nice. She was lying in a large bed with clean blue sheets in a fancy room full of fancy paintings and expensive, white furniture. Sitting up, she slid off the bed onto the floor. 'Huh. My hooves don't hurt anymore. My wings still hurt, but…'

Fluttershy noticed a tray of cookies and a mug of apple juice. 'When did that get there? Should I…I shouldn't…but my throat does feel a little dry and I am a little hungry.'

Sighing, she then helped herself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Panicking, she got underneath the bed. The knocks continued for a while until the sound of the door being unlocked followed by hoove-steps.

"Where the heck is she?" Fluttershy heard the voice speak in an almost mechanical voice.

"I don't know. We must get her ready before master is. You know he never tells us when he is and isn't ready." said a high pitched, chipmunk-type voice.

"I think he just does that because he thinks everyone can read his mind…"

"…or he just loves to find an easy reason to punish us."

The sound of hooves came closer to the bed. Fluttershy scooted from the foot of the bed until she reached the wall . 'Please don't find me. What if they cut me open!?'

"I see she ate Emerald Honey's cookies and apple cider." said the high pitched one. "That's sort of a good sign."

"Kinda…do you think she got far?"

"Oh goodness I hope not!"

"We should ask Lotus."

"R-right! Her job is to lock up any ponies trying to escape! Surely she wouldn't fall asleep after the last time!" lowering her head, she noticed that both ponies made a dash to the door and left.

'Thank goodness they didn't look under here!' she breathed with relief. 'I-I'd better stay here…boy…I-I'm a little sleepy…b-but I must stay awa…'

The yellow Pegasus felt herself drift off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Fluttershy woke up, she found herself back inside the bed. Looking at the clock on the wall that hung above the door as well as the window, it was 3'0 clock in the afternoon. Getting out of bed, she heard a little beeping noise. Upon looking down, she saw that she was wearing a tiny little anklet that had a small red light which was flashing. Two ponies burst through the door in literally seconds. One of them was an earth pony with pale green skin, flaming long red hair tied in a long braid, bright green eyes, and was wearing a purple maid suit. Her companion had on the same uniform and was a Pegasus. However she had only one normal wing while the other was covered up. She was dark red with snowy white hair and her tail was also in a braid.

"You're up!" said the pale green pony in that mechanical voice she had heard earlier.

"Thank goodness. Now we can properly get you ready!" said the other pony in her chipmunk voice.

"P-please don't hurt me!" Fluttershy covering up her face.

"Hurt you? Why would we hurt you?"

"She went through the same thing we went through earlier this year, silly!" the green pony laughed. She smiled at Fluttershy. "Hi! My name's Petunia and this is Fawn."

"H-hi." She lowered her hooves.

"Here. Put this on." Petunia tossed her a silky, red dress. "Please hurry up and do it. We're already behind schedule."

"I-I don't understand…"

The two maids looked at the other before sighing. Fawn was the first to speak. "Listen up, we don't have much time to explain nor do we have permission to tell you the whole story, but we'll ell you wha we can."

"We're taking you to our ma…" here Petunia was elbowed by her friend, indicating her not to finish that sentence. "…I mean our boss. He's really nice. Just don't say anything to make him mad or…"

Here Fawn nudged the other pony again. "What she means to say is that he's really **_really_** nice and a great person. Right?"

"Yeah, right." Petunia grinned, although her smiled reminded her of what Apple Jack looked like whenever she tried to lie. "Totally nice guy…won't try to kill you at all if you refuse to…"

"Shut it, dunce." hissed the Pegasus, covering the other pony's mouth. "Excuse her. She's an idiot and she's been watching too many scary movies lately. You know how it is."

"I-I guess." As she put on the dress, Fluttershy had a feeling that they were both lying to her. After all, after seeing what she had seen, there was no way she was going to believe them at all. However, maybe all that blood was from ponies who had made him (their boss) angry. If that was the case, Fluttershy would have to watch what she did and said. On the other, maybe she didn't have to be too careful. Hadn't Angel Dust, the pony from earlier, said that he went on and on about her and heavy implied that he was romantically interested in her? That brought her some comfort, but the thought of her not living up to his expectations dampened her sprites.

'I guess I won't know until I get to him.' she thought as the two ponies started quickly brushing her hair and putting makeup on her.

"You look soooo pretty!" Fawn beamed.

"Yes, you did do a good job." said Petunia. "I think I did a good job with her hair, don't you think?"

"Not really. All you did was brush it."

"Well it better than what it looked like before!"

"Not really. It looks the same." before the earth pony good reply, a tiny beep could be heard coming from Fluttershy's anklet and he tiny light on it turned a faint yellow.

"Oh crap! We have to go now."

Fawn and Petunia ran out of the door, leaving Fluttershy alone. A few seconds later, Fawn poked her head back in. "Come on, Fluttershy! We don' have much time!"

"O-oh!" Fluttershy quickly made her way out of the room and rushed after the two ponies. To her surprise, the hallway was nothing like before. It was a long, large, white hallway with large windows with blue curtains, and tan doors with an alicorn carved on it. Instead of the scent of blood and mold in the air, it smelled of lavender and roses.

At the end of the hallway, was a large white door at which there were two unicorns standing, wearing a suit of white armor. Fawn and Petunia walked up to them, out of breath.

"S-sorry we're late. We…" Petunia was interrupted by one of the guards.

"You're not late…you're only had 30 more seconds before the red light. Go in." said the guard on the right in a monotone voice.

"Oh thank goodness." Fawn turned to the yellow Pegasus.

The doors were magically opened up for the three ponies by the guards. Fawn and Petunia thanked them and then dashed in. Fluttershy, meanwhile, was nervous and slowly made her way in, scared of what was to come. The room was very large with a long table with a white cloth over it and nothing more. The room was lit with nothing but the sunshine streaming from outside. Fluttershy was instructed to sit down at one end at the table. Once she was seated, Fawn quickly brushed her dress off while Petunia quickly sprayed some vanilla scented perfume on her.

"Good luck, Fluttershy." Fawn said smiling.

"And please don't mess this up!" Petunia whispered. However, Fawn heard her because she grabbed her tail and dragged her off before she could say anything else.

By the time they left, another pony came in, but this time it was a handsome white stallion. He was of the same build as Applejack's brother, but lacked any of his features of course and was a little taller. He was white as snow, with an equally white mane and tail. His eyes were a bloody red color and he looked calm and relaxed. After taking a seat at the other end of the table, he spoke.

"So, we finally meet at least." He said smiling gently.

"I-I…well…" the yellow Pegasus wasn't sure what to say to him. She didn't know him, but somehow, he knew her. They couldn't have met anywhere before. If she had, she would have recognized him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Erebus. I study a vast amount of things like Equestrian Anatomy, physicals, gravity…a few other things too, but let's not talk about me. Let's hear more about you."

"Oh…uh…I-I like animals." She said quietly. She didn't know what more could be said about herself to this strange pony.

"I know. What's your favorite animal?"

"Well, I-I can't really choose j-just one. I guess a rabbit though."

"Interesting choice…I like how your animal reflects your personality." The stallion said as he took a sip of wine that he had magically poured.

"T-thank you…I think…"

Lunch continued this way, with Erebus asking her questions about herself, her timidly answering them only to find out that he already knew the answer as he would respond with, "I knew it." Or "I know." It was only when he started asking personal questions about her past was when she found that he didn't know her all that well.

"So, do you have parents? Well, now that I think about it, we all have parents. Some of our parents may be alive and some dead…but we all have parents. So I think what I meant to say was, 'Do you know where your parents are?'"

"Y-yes." Fluttershy said hesitantly. Whenever her parents were brought up, tears always filled her eyes.

Her parents had been brutally murdered and maimed when she was just a filly. It was a horrible site to see their bodies carelessly cut open with no organs remaining inside (they had been taken out for some kind of sick purpose), their heads poorly cut off, their eyes, teeth, and tongue gone, and her mother's long red hair had been cut off. The nice ponies that had come to collect her parents' dead bodies had whispered to each other that the small Pegasus had been lucky that she hadn't seen when it happened.

"Where are they?"

"B-buried…" she down at her plate, feeling sick to her stomach at the memory of her parents' corpses.

"Oh…I'm so sorry."

"I-it's alright…you didn't know."

"I wish I had." The doctor mumbled underneath his breath.

The two continued eating their food in silence while Fluttershy wondered whether or not she would be allowed to go home. After both were done, Fawn came back into the room pushing a cart that carried some very delicious looking cakes. While Erebus helped himself, Fawn asked Fluttershy what she wanted. She had no clue what she wanted. They all looked so good!

"I'll have that one." she said settling on the chocolate cake that was decorated with raspberries in the shape of a heart. However Fawn didn't seem to think this was a very wise choice and her eyes kept shifting towards the coconut cake. Fluttershy wasn't sure why she was doing this, but decided to trust her for some odd reason. "But the coconut cake seems lovely too…I'll have that one instead."

"Why not have both my dear?" asked Erebus.

Fluttershy snuck a look at Fawn who waved her hoof underneath the table which was most likely her way of saying "No!" or "don't do this." Fluttershy shook her head. "No thank you. I don't want to seem like a pig. Besides, too much cake gives me nightmares."

That last part was a lie, but something in a her gut made her feel like she had made the right choice in the matter. Erebus shrugged and kept eating while Fawn looked relieved. She pulled the cart out the doors while they ate their desserts. The cake was delicious and even though Fluttershy wasn't too fond of coconut cake, she still enjoyed it.

Once desert was done, Erebus politely excused himself and left to where Fawn had went to. The Pegasus looked around while he was gone. To her right were large windows from where the sunlight was streaming in. On her left was a large fireplace that only held a couple of unburned logs and above the mantle was a stallion that resembled Erebus, but this stallion had a graying beard, dark gray mane, and bright red eyes which had a sinister look in them. He was dressed in a bloody doctor's coat and even had a head of a beauty looking mare behind him. She was the same shade of blue as Rainbow Dash and had curly blonde hair. She could not see her eyes, but that little detail didn't matter. The words underneath her head drew the young mare's attention. This mare was the mother of Erebus and the wife of the doctor hanging on the wall. Who would do such a thing to their loved one?

"Do you like it?" Erebus's voice had scared her as she didn't hear him coming her way. "That is my father."

"Oh…I thought it was." Fluttershy said trying not to look disturbed. "Is that pretty mare your mother?"

He nodded. "She was a lovely mare…a bit stupid and nosy, but lovely…"

"Oh…well she's very pretty." Fluttershy said nervously. She didn't want to say anything to tick him off even though she wanted to ask what on Earth was his mother's head doing hanging on a wall in the picture or if the head on the wall was even his real mother.

"Shall I show you around?"

"I'd like that." said the mare smiling a little. She'd do anything to get away from that picture. As they left the dining room, Fluttershy knew that she would have to be extremely careful in a place like this.


End file.
